The present invention relates to a system which serves as an intelligent agent, expedites electronically placed orders, purchases, deliveries or production instructions for a variety of goods and services, and carries out various delegated tasks, in the present or the future or repeatedly over time.
The key achievement and central paradigm of the personal computer industry has been empowering the end user, such as an office worker, to directly manipulate data (including text, sound and images) today, here and now. Now, individuals can effectively and quickly accomplish tasks that previously had to be delegated to others. For example, word processing is no longer the sole province of secretaries, graphic design (including illustration, presentation graphics, chart preparation and desktop publishing) is no longer relegated to graphic artists and art departments, and fiscal projections (since the advent of spreadsheets and relational databases) are no longer monopolized by planning and accounting departments. The paradigm has been that when armed with a personal computer, in the time it takes to assign a task, explain it, review it and correct it, the task can be done by oneself. In the process, the individual can review more data and more options enabling more informed choices with respect to the task at hand.
The paradigm can be seen at work, for example, in the greeting card industry. Evidence the computer software programs that allow users to choose or create professional quality greeting cards on a home printer, or at a stand-alone kiosk in a shopping mall, or on-line via the Internet or proprietary services such as CompuServe. Hallmark Cards, Inc. of Kansas City, Mo. and American Greetings Corp. both have had stand alone electronic kiosks, computer software programs for at-home card creation and on-line catalogues of greeting cards. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,117 issued to Small, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus and method for electronically dispensing personalized greeting cards and gifts.
The paradigm of contemporaneous access to and manipulation of data is also embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,643 issued to Freeny, Jr., incorporated herein by reference, that discloses a system for reproducing information in material objects at a point of sale. For example, a book, greeting card, or music CD is produced in a vending machine when a purchaser puts in money. Stored, digitized information (text, graphics, sound or video) is placed on a blank medium (paper, disc, tape, etc.) at the point of sale when the device is activated. The stored information need not be stored at the point of sale. The device in Freeny, Jr. (unlike the device in Small) does not encompass personalizing the material object, and does not seem to encompass manufacturing the item at a place different from the point of sale for shipping elsewhere.
The paradigm extends to other industries and markets for products, services and entertainments as well. Both American Airlines (via its Sabre system) and United Airlines have on-line computerized airline reservation systems, and a variety of airlines have ticket dispensing kiosks. Florists have also used kiosks and on-line "flower shops" to allow users to order flowers for delivery via wire services such as FTD. Even Domino's Pizza has a site on the Internet's World Wide Web for on-line ordering of pizza.
What these devices and methods have in common is that (1) the user must choose from myriad options, (2) the user must enter significant amounts of data (whether by keyboard "type and tab", mouse or trackball "point and click", or voice activated menu-driven selection systems), (3) the user must pay for the product at the time of ordering (as with a kiosk or on-line catalogue) or prior thereto (as with software for at home production of greeting cards), and (4) the product or service is generally "dispensed" or shipped at the time it is ordered and the user is using or otherwise "logged on" to the device.
To accomplish future purchase and delivery of goods or services, a user must remind himself or herself to do it later, requiring either a good memory, a written reminder list, or the ubiquitous "remind me" metaphor of the "to do" lists of electronic and computer organizers. As exceptions to this general practice, some flower and greeting card services accept present payment for the promise of a future delivery, some electronic checking systems have arrangements for future or periodic electronic transfer of funds, and some communication software allows scheduling future transmission of fax or E-mail messages.
Using the devices discussed above can be time consuming. To order flowers over the Internet, for example, may take thirty or forty minutes, whereas ordering the same flowers over the telephone through an FTD florist with a human salesperson takes less than five minutes.
Intelligent agents, such as those of Internet companies Firefly and Amazon Books, have been used to make suggestions about which products a user might like, and thus may reduce the list of choices a user must consider, but the suggestions are not self-executing as contemplated herein.
Despite the power of the "direct manipulation of data" paradigm for tasks such as word processing, the truth is that it is not appropriate for all tasks. One person cannot do everything. A person can be at only one place at a time, and time itself is limited. In contrast, the precept of industrial organization and automation is that a person can accomplish much more if he or she delegates some tasks to other people or machines.
The device disclosed herein acts like a good executive assistant. The user can quickly delegate tasks to be accomplished (with little or no additional input) either now or in the future (even repeatedly and periodically).
Using the present invention, both payment and delivery can be specified for future occurrence. In addition, the present invention incorporates a learning database that accumulates data on an incremental as-needed basis. The present invention learns terms which it didn't originally know (such as nicknames, shipping addresses, alternate product names, and user's preferences over products) but only requires the data needed for the current task. The present invention remembers the data (like a good executive assistant) as a way to expedite the delegation process of the present task and similar tasks in the future.
In short, the apparatus described herein can accomplish action at a distance in both time and space and arrange payment at a distance in time. By acting as an intelligent agent with a learning database, the device uses simple natural language commands to accomplish complex actions. Because it can accomplish these tasks through written, visual, pointing device, graphic and/or verbal commands, the apparatus is accessible for the disabled, for those for whom English is a second language and for those with no knowledge of English.
The invention disclosed herein also teaches a system for reproducing information itself or in material objects, here and now, or in the future, at a point of sale, or when the information originates either at the point of sale, or at a different place or at a different time or times. In addition, the invention teaches a system for purchaser input to personalize the product or otherwise assist in creation of the product. In addition, the present invention teaches a method of manufacturing other types of material objects that are not the reproduction of information, at point of sale, or at a distance in time and place. In addition, the present invention teaches a method of reproducing such information when the information (or part of it) originates (or is developed) over time from a user's input, in that the learning database accumulates information from time to time and over time. The accumulated information is embodied in or modifies the production or shipping of the manufactured material object. In addition, the present invention teaches a method and system by which such material objects can be ordered using natural language. The present invention also teaches a system for reproducing information with respect to services and intangibles in addition to material objects.
The present invention not only reminds a user about a task or event, but accomplishes that task without further user intervention. The present invention also has the option of requiring the user to confirm a scheduled task just prior to the automated execution of the task or requiring the device to send confirmation of execution after completion of the task, as well as interim "progress reports" during the execution of a task that takes place over time.
The apparatus described herein introduces and supports a robust new paradigm for personal computing and other computerized or computer-aided devices: allowing end users to delegate tasks for automatically scheduled execution, now, in the future and periodically. The "remind me" metaphor of "to do" lists is replaced when appropriate by a "delegate to the computer" metaphor of "do it" lists.
Many important jobs are put off or forgotten because they might take too long and, though important, have lower priority than other tasks at hand. This includes gathering and entering data into databases. The device described herein not only speeds the delegation and execution of many tasks, but incrementally accumulates useful data that might otherwise be lost.
As noted above, the present invention relates to a system which serves as an intelligent agent, expedites electronically placed orders, purchases, deliveries or production instructions for a variety of goods and services, and carries out various delegated tasks, in the present or the future or repeatedly over time. The instructions to the device may be issued using natural language commands (typed, clicked or spoken). Four examples of instructions issued with natural language commands are as follows:
(1) "Send flowers to Jim Smith and his wife on their anniversary." PA1 (2) "Ship piston-rings to Osaka Motors by next Tuesday." PA1 (3) "Make airplane reservations to Cairo for Easter weekend." PA1 (4) "Plan dinner for six with a fish entree and pasta side dish, and limit the salt and cholesterol."
In the first example, by way of illustration, the apparatus or device learns to associate the phrase "Jim Smith and his wife" with a given name such as "James D. Smith" and the more proper "Dr. and Mrs. James D. Smith." It learns to associate that given name with a variety of occasions, dates and shipping addresses. It can also learn the user's preferences for gift items such as flowers (e.g., price range per occasion). The apparatus knows how much lead time is needed to ship the product to ensure delivery on the specified date.
Every day the apparatus examines which orders must be executed to ensure "just in time" delivery of the required products and services. Then, it electronically orders, purchases, arranges payment for, and/or dispenses the required items. In addition, it may look up orders from previous years (or time cycles) and ask the user if he or she wants to repeat the order in the current year (or time cycle). On the day the apparatus is to execute the order, and prior to execution, payment may be accepted (after automatic electronic verification) by pre-entered credit card account, business account or electronic currency. Prepayment is also possible (including by smart card or coins in a vending machine), but not necessary.
The second example illustrates that delegated tasks need not be limited to purchase orders. In addition, it shows that specifying future delivery need not be a specific date but a calculated one. A similar command could require shipment of piston-rings every Tuesday, requiring repeated automated calculations and transmissions. In addition, the example illustrates other learning situations. Here, the device can learn what type of piston rings are used by Osaka Motors, what quantity is usually shipped, how it is shipped (based partly on the required delivery date) and the requisite part numbers to affix to invoices.
Some embodiments of the device may be able to accept contingent instructions such as "Send piston-rings to Osaka Motors when inventory drops below 100 cases." In this case, inventory levels are obtained by other automated systems or devices, such as bar code readers (e.g., at point-of-sale or warehouse loading docks), or volume or weight sensors. Instructions may contain both contingent criteria and time and date calculations, such as "Send piston-rings to Osaka Motors every Tuesday to maintain inventory levels at 500 cases." The criteria may be based upon mathematical calculations or projections that in turn are based upon data gathered manually or automatically. For example "Send piston-rings to Osaka Motors every Tuesday to maintain inventory at 100 cases above their projected sales," where the projected sales figures are manually or automatically calculated from shipping data obtained manually or automatically from the warehouses or sales offices of Osaka Motors or point-of-sale devices for Osaka motors, which may be located in various places. The examples above illustrate how the device may be activated by other automated or semi-automated devices or software.
This example shows how in those embodiments in which the invention maintains an open architecture, the embodiment can be linked to or embedded in other devices or software, and "called" by these other devices as if the invention were a module, function, subroutine or procedure. In such embodiments, the invention can even augment the performance and provide new functional capabilities when coupled with various off-the-shelf software, including spreadsheets, relational databases, and contact managers.
The third example illustrates a future event (e.g., Easter) which cannot be directly calculated from the standard Gregorian calendar, but must be determined by other ways. In addition, the third example illustrates other learning situations: here the device can learn that the user always means Cairo, Ill., not Cairo, Egypt, and can learn what type of seating arrangements (first class versus economy, window versus aisle) the user prefers.
Consider a variation of the third example, "Make travel arrangements to Cairo for Easter weekend." This illustrates how a delegated task may consist of performing and coordinating a number of related tasks. For example, making travel arrangements entails not only ordering airplane tickets, but also making hotel reservations, arranging car rentals, reserving meeting rooms, choosing restaurants (and making reservations for them), and arranging for sightseeing tours and entertainment (including purchasing theater or concert tickets). When requested, the apparatus also makes arrangements for traveling companions (whether business or family). To accomplish portions of this task (such as choosing entertainment or a restaurant), the device may have to query the user on current preferences in the same manner that an executive assistant would ask what kind of food you are in the mood for. In fact, when the task of ordering airplane tickets is given to the device, it may query the user about the need for hotel accommodations, car rentals, and the like.
The first three examples illustrate embodiments of the invention in which information such as addresses and birthdays are downloaded from (or posted to and saved in) the user's existing contact manager software. The third example illustrates an embodiment in which information such as the dates of a conference or business trip as well as traveling companions or participants at the planned out-of-town meetings are downloaded from (or posted to and saved in) the user's existing scheduler or organizer software. In addition, posting an out-of-town meeting on the user's scheduling software triggers a query from the device as to whether the user wishes to make travel arrangements. Similarly, posting a person's birthday or anniversary on the contact manager software triggers a query from the device as to whether the user wishes to schedule the device to order a greeting card or gift.
When products or services are ordered, the transaction amount is automatically posted to the user's electronic accounting software (including electronic checking accounts such as Intuit's Quicken or Microsoft's Money, or customized programs including those using spreadsheets or relational databases). When the user employs the device to automatically ship goods or services, the transaction amount is automatically entered into accounts payable. A transaction which involves ordering a tangible product which requires payment may be referred to as a "physical commercial transaction."
The above examples have focused on user originated tasks, but many tasks are undertaken in response to queries, solicitations or directives from others. Such tasks may also be streamlined and delegated using the invention when the queries conform to the device's specifications and architecture.
For example, many political groups send mail to supporters asking the supporters to send donations or to write letters to their political representatives. When the apparatus described herein receives electronic mail such as, "Please sign a copy of the enclosed letter and mail it to your Congressman," the user need only tell the apparatus "OK" (for example, by clicking an on-screen button labeled "OK"). At that time, the apparatus will automatically insert the appropriate Congressman's name and address, affix a digitized version of the user's signature and electronically re-transmit the completed letter to a re-mailer such as the Internet company OutPost which will print the letter, place it into an envelope, attach a stamp and place it in the U.S. Mail. (Alternatively, the user could edit the proposed letter on-screen before clicking "OK".) The apparatus can also generate and mail follow up letters every week. The user can instruct the device to automatically "OK" any such request from his or her favored groups. The apparatus can just as easily (and just as automatically) send a contribution using various credit card or electronic payment schemes.
A more commercial application would use electronic mail to broadcast the daily obituaries. The invention would compare the names of the recently deceased with the user's contact list to inform him or her if any clients (or their relatives) had died, and ask whether flowers or a sympathy card should be sent, e.g., "The mother of Joe Smith, your client, just died, would you like to sent flowers to the funeral?" If the user tells the apparatus "OK," it will automatically send an order to a florist for sympathy flowers (the kind and price previously ordered by the user) to be delivered to the funeral home specified in the electronic obituary. The user is not limited to a response of "OK" but can instead choose to send different flowers, or to send a special message with the flowers. Again, the user can instruct the apparatus to automatically respond "OK" for pre-selected "top" clients.
In these delegated "response tasks", the apparatus acts as an executive assistant who opens the mail, asks the boss whether a reply is appropriate, and then composes and sends the reply. Thus, a response task is initiated as a result of a query automatically received by the apparatus.
The apparatus is not limited to user originated tasks, or response tasks. The device may be delegated tasks which involve interactions (including automated querying, response, re-querying, and other feedback) among several components of the apparatus. This is like an executive assistant who is given a task, but must find out certain information from others before the task can be executed. Examples of such tasks include delegating scheduling of a doctor's appointment, or scheduling a meeting among individuals who use different scheduling software. (Current electronic schedulers can service individuals within a work group on one network with the same software, but do not provide this service in a cross-platform manner or between networks.)
Another application with such interactions involves broadcast and point-cast media, such as radio, television, or broadcasts or point-casts over the Internet. When a user hears a tune on the radio that he or she likes, the user presses the "SEND" button on the remote control and the audio CD is automatically ordered. Of course, if the CD is to be a gift, the user must enter the recipient's name and occasion to establish a shipping address and shipping date. When a user hears or sees an advertisement over broadcast or point-cast media, and wants to order the product, the user again presses the "SEND" button on the remote control and the product is automatically ordered. Again, gift items require additional choices. When a user watches a video over the Internet, whether a music video or a situation comedy, clicking on the image of an actor will allow the user to order the clothes, jewelry, and other articles that the actor is wearing. (The device already knows the user's size, although the size of gift items must be entered.) Clicking on an object on the screen, such as furniture, an appliance or a painting, allows the user to order that item. For the examples in this paragraph, the broadcast includes purchasing information (not shown on the screen) and the device uses that information along with information it has previously stored (such as the user's credit card number and shipping address) to compose and transmit a purchase order.
The fourth example illustrates an interactive embodiment of the invention which plans and helps cook meals; "Plan dinner for six with a fish entree and pasta side dish, and limit the salt and cholesterol." The device first acts as an expert system (e.g., a famous chef such as Julia Childs) to help plan the menus for one meal or a week of meals. The device may query the user to establish constraints (e.g., "Do you want spicy or mild?" "How long do you have to prepare the meal?" "How long do you have to eat the meal?") After establishing a menu, the device prepares a list of ingredients, altering recipes using previously entered data to accommodate the user's special tastes, dietary restrictions and the number of family members (and planned-for guests). The device also keeps a running inventory of food in the user's refrigerator and pantry. The device then compares the ingredients list and the inventory list and prepares a shopping list for needed ingredients. The shopping list is automatically and electronically sent to the grocery for regularly (or specially) scheduled delivery. The device may also have an inventory of the user's cooking appliances and pots and pans. When the meal is to be cooked, the device internally prepares a critical path method using appropriate cookware and appliances to ensure that all the food is done at the appropriate times and in the most efficient manner. The device tells the user (onscreen or via speech synthesis) what ingredients to take out of the refrigerator or panty, and when, the order in which to cook items and how long to cook each item. If the device is embodied with a screen monitor in the user's kitchen area, the screen may display video demonstrations of special cooking techniques at the appropriate time (e.g., correct sauteing or basting techniques). If guests are to be invited, the device can send out invitations when the meal is first being planned. Similar embodiments help plan and carry out home improvement projects (e.g., building a deck or fixing a faucet).
The apparatus can share both its learned and preprogrammed database with other computer software such as schedulers and contact managers.
With the apparatus a user can order not only flowers, but all goods, services or entertainments which can be ordered or dispensed electronically. The user is able to delegate tasks that occur not only just now but also in the future or on a periodic or repetitive basis. Payment for executing the command and providing the requested goods, services or entertainments need not be made when the command is initially entered, but rather may be postponed automatically until the task is executed. The apparatus incorporates an intelligent database that learns new facts (such as shipping addresses) on an incremental and "as needed" basis, and then remembers and utilizes that knowledge in executing future commands. Calculation of periodicity is not limited to the Gregorian calendar but includes other ethnic calendars (such as Chinese, Jewish, Islamic or Hindu), Christian moveable feasts (such Easter) and natural cycles (e.g., lunar or tidal).
The periodicities may be conventional or non-conventional, even when using the same calendar, such as the Gregorian calendar. For example, a conventional periodicity may be "the first Monday of each month." An example of a non-conventional periodicity may be the calculation of Election Day, which is "the first Tuesday after the first Monday in November." Other holidays or events may be related to more than one periodicity. Easter (as celebrated in the Catholic Church) is related to both the solar year and the lunar year; Easter is related to the first Sunday after the first new moon, after the Spring Equinox. Conventional calendaring and scheduling programs do not have the capability of automatically calculating such non-conventional periodicities.
The apparatus may be embodied as a stand-alone kiosk, as a kiosk connected to one or more remote devices, as a network of connected devices such as (but not limited to) computers, workstations, telephones, printers and/or fax machines. The apparatus may be embodied in other ways as well. The connections may be via one or more of (but not limited to) the following: telephone wires, cable TV wires, wireless communications (including cellular, mobile phone and satellite communications) and other electronic networks including but not limited to the Internet. Payment may be by cash (coins or bills), especially if the apparatus is embodied as a kiosk or if input to the apparatus is from a pay phone, via credit or debit card, prepaid card or business/personal account, or other electronic currency or payment scheme.